


Мы заставим всех ревновать (мы заставим всех ненавидеть нас)

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, HYDRA Husbands, Hydra (Marvel), Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Зимний Солдат хочет то, что принадлежит ему по праву.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Мы заставим всех ревновать (мы заставим всех ненавидеть нас)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we'll make them so jealous (we'll make them hate us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316914) by Anonymous. 



Солдат возненавидел агента Роллинза с первой же встречи.

Техники выводят его из анабиоза, его тело ощупывает множество рук в перчатках, под веки льется яркий свет, бесконечный писк машин как гвоздями по стеклу скребет его мозги. Все двигаются слишком быстро и слишком медленно, пол кружится под нетвердыми ногами, пока его моют и одевают. Кто-то зачитывает тарабарщину из красной книжицы, и мир вокруг него встает на место по одному слову за раз.

Все происходит максимально быстро и эффективно, и в тот момент, когда застегнута последняя пряжка его формы и он объявлен готовым к работе, в комнате появляется подполковник Рамлоу. Как только он встает перед Солдатом, пронзительным взглядом оценивая его готовность, тот сразу же забывает о любом дискомфорте.

Подполковник Рамлоу выглядит таким же красивым, как и в последний раз, когда Солдат его видел. Может быть, чуть старше, но такова природа всех вещей, кроме самого Солдата, сохраняющегося в замороженном состоянии сквозь века. Он одет в черное, как всегда; его кожа почти сияет на фоне этой черноты, а янтарные глаза смотрят прямо внутрь Солдата, наполняя его теплом. Он стоит горделиво, демонстрируя крепкие мускулы под обтягивающей рубашкой, и Зимний Солдат знает, что если ему суждено увидеть светлое будущее, которое его заставляет создавать Гидра, то вот это — его кусочек.

Они думают, раз Солдат — оружие, то он не в состоянии понимать красоту.

О, как же они ошибаются.

Он понимает, потому что среди прочего оружия он — лучшее. Смертоноснее и сильнее остальных, и красивее. Он понимает силу сравнения.

Подполковник Рамлоу не один, как это обычно было, когда техперсонал передавал ему Солдата. За его спиной маячит мужчина, высокий и неуклюжий, громоздкий в том смысле, который сопровождает сырую грубую силу, ничего общего с поэзией движений, присущей тому, как сражается подполковник Рамлоу. У мужчины суровое уродливое лицо, с чуть повернутым влево носом, как будто он проиграл в кулачном бою. Непропорционально большими руками он судорожно стискивает автомат, выдавая обуревающий его страх.

От него разит страхом. Сигаретами, хвоей и страхом.

— Зимний, это лейтенант Джек Роллинз, мой новый заместитель. Роллинз, это Зимний Солдат. Ведите себя прилично, оба, — говорит подполковник Рамлоу.

Солдат знает, что будет вежливо улыбнуться, его шпионская подготовка включала в себя убедительное подражание человеческому поведению. Еще ему говорили, что конкретно его выражение лица вызывает у людей дискомфорт. Подчиняясь приказу подполковника Рамлоу, он широко улыбается, сверкнув всеми зубами.

Роллинз отступает на шаг, стискивая оружие, как будто оно спасет его в случае, если Солдат нарушит приказ подполковника Рамлоу и перестанет вести себя хорошо. Он явно выбит из колеи. Нервничает.

Солдат сразу же чувствует к нему неприязнь.

*

Объективно у Зимнего Солдата нет причин ненавидеть лейтенанта Роллинза.

Он хороший полевой агент, преданный и надежный. Он трудолюбивый и умный, отличное дополнение к отряду. Он никогда не обижает Солдата. На самом деле, большую часть времени он вообще его игнорирует, что уж говорить о прикосновениях по какому-либо поводу. Когда они застревают в перевалочных квартирах, ожидая разведданые или эвакуацию, агент Роллинз готовит. И хотя Солдату запрещено есть твердую пищу, сам процесс действует до странного успокаивающе, вызывая смутные воспоминания о временах, когда советские товарищи приглашали его за стол.

Агент Роллинз — хороший заместитель для подполковника Рамлоу. Он внимательный и послушный, он предвосхищает приказы до их озвучивания и выполняет задания с вниманием к мельчайшим деталям. Он пользуется уважением как товарищей по команде, так и начальства, берет на себя ответственность в случае необходимости и отходит на второй план, никогда не нарушая границ.

С каждой новой миссией подполковник Рамлоу и лейтенант Роллинз работают все лучше вместе, двигаясь в идеально синхронизированном танце сквозь шквал боя, и уютно располагаясь возле друг друга в редкие моменты передышки.

Подполковник Рамлоу крадется по темным коридорам бункера — лейтенант Роллинз следует за ним по пятам, прикрывая спину. Подполковник Рамлоу хватает врага сзади, заламывая руки — лейтенант Роллинз с ножом наготове перерезает тому горло. Подполковник Рамлоу дремлет на обратном пути на базу — лейтенант Роллинз усаживается рядом, бедро к бедру, чтобы подставить свое плечо вместо подушки.

Солдат лишен внимания своего командира. Солдат хочет то, что кто-то берет прямо у него на глазах.

Солдат хочет мести.

Солдату не терпится вонзить нож в сердце этого новорожденного доверия, которое безустанно выстраивают между собой подполковник Рамлоу и лейтенант Роллинз.

*

Случай представляется раньше, чем он ожидал.

Их миссия — база повстанцев на Ближнем Востоке, на первый взгляд, простая задача на устранение нескольких местных лидеров и уничтожение их союза. Отряд стоит лагерем за скалистым выступом в нескольких километрах от базы, и Солдат с трудом сдерживает возбуждение, докладывая о результатах разведки.

Информация была неверной. Их превосходят численностью и вооружением, шанс на успех падает с каждым его словом.

Он, разумеется, выживет. И проследит, чтобы подполковник Рамлоу тоже выжил. Насчет остальных он не уверен.

Они ждут захода солнца, но как только они приближаются достаточно близко для проникновения, на базе начинается какое-то движение. Зажигаются немногие имеющиеся фонари, и из каждого закоулка палаточного городка появляются вооруженные люди, встающие по периметру и готовящиеся вступить в бой. Отряду Альфа приходится отступить в темноту.

Глядя на живого и невредимого лейтенанта Роллинза, прикрывающего отход товарищей по узкой тропе между скалистыми склонами холмов к месту, где спрятан джип, Солдат узнаёт, что такое разочарование.

Дорога на их перевалочную базу проходит в тишине. Когда они добираются до места, у солдат нет времени даже избавиться от присыпанного песком снаряжения. Подполковник Рамлоу выстраивает их вдоль кухонной стены, где они стоят как в ожидании расстрела, и его острый взгляд кажется опаснее пули.

Его волосы взъерошены пустынным ветром, вены на висках вздуты от злости, и он двигается вдоль линии своих подчиненных, готовый наброситься, как хищник на добычу. Солдат _хочет_.

— Так, кто из вас, уродов, заставил этих козлов зашевелиться? Я хочу знать прямо сейчас! — требует подполковник Рамлоу.

Солдат сразу осознает предоставившуюся ему возможность.

Возможно, еще не все потеряно.

— Это был агент Роллинз, сэр, — говорит он, профессионально придавая голосу легкость и равномерность и тщательно скрывая растущее злорадство. — Агент Роллинз предупредил противника о нашем приближении, включив подствольный фонарик на пять секунд, когда мы подходили к базе.

— Вот как? — спрашивает подполковник Рамлоу и, несмотря на ровный тон, он выглядит взбешенным. Солдат сумеет его успокоить. У него есть опыт взаимодействия с предыдущими кураторами, глубинное знание того, что сказать и как прикоснуться, чтобы унять злость. Для подполковника Рамлоу он сделает все идеально.

— Да, сэр, — и Солдат понимает, что победил.

В конце концов, он всегда побеждает. Все умирают, и он побеждает.

— Всем выйти. Роллинз, не шевелись нахрен, — приказывает подполковник Рамлоу, и Солдат выходит из кухни вместе со всеми. Он садится спиной к стене в гостиной, готовый собрать плоды трудов своих.

Это начинается почти сразу.

Тихий, решительный шепот, звучащий как пуля, выпущенная с глушителем, и такой же восхитительно резкий. Остальные не могут его слышать, но Солдат слышит, и он позволяет себе насладиться.

— Какого хрена ты натворил, Роллинз?

— Спас наши жопы. Ты слышал, что Зимний сказал о количестве повстанцев, там бы случилась чертова бойня!

— Кто позволил тебе решать, отступать нам или нет? В последний раз, когда я проверял, я был главным, а не какой-то лейтенант Роллинз!

— Я решаю, потому что не собираюсь смотреть, как мой командир ведет своих людей на верную смерть! — Роллинз смолкает, и Солдат слышит, как он делает глубокий вдох. — Я не собираюсь смотреть, как мужчина, которого я люблю, умирает за идею.

— Гидра больше, чем…

Никто никогда не перебивает подполковника Рамлоу и остается после этого в живых. Если у агента Роллинза и был хоть какой-то шанс спастись от понижения в звании, теперь он его потерял. Вдохновленный своим успехом, Солдат подкрадывается к кухонной двери и заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь, замок на которой был сломан предыдущими останавливавшимися здесь отрядами.

От того, что он видит, у него вскипает кровь.

Лейтенант Роллинз удерживает подполковника Рамлоу в объятиях, глаза у обоих закрыты, а рты прижаты друг к другу. Сначала они выглядят нескладно, как будто оба сдерживаются, однако Солдат может точно указать момент, когда подполковник Рамлоу позволяет себе поддаться поцелую. Он прижимается еще ближе и хватается за бронежилет лейтенанта Роллинза, тая в его руках, а тот обнимает его еще крепче, как будто подполковник Рамлоу рухнет на пол, если не сжать его как следует.

Их губы двигаются, одна рука лейтенанта Роллинза лежит на шее подполковника Рамлоу, другая выводит круги у него на пояснице. Их поцелуй медленный, неторопливый и нежный, немного неуверенный, _тихий_ , и речь не только о звуке. Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, у подполковника Рамлоу пылают щеки, он приподнимается на цыпочки и прижимается лбом ко лбу лейтенанта Роллинза. Стоя без движения, он смотрит в его глаза и улыбается.

Для Солдата продолжаются уроки разочарования.

*

После этого словно прорывает плотину.

Большая часть времени бодрствования Солдата теперь омрачена, запятнана образами, которые он не желает видеть, но которые не перестает высматривать. Подполковник Рамлоу и лейтенант Роллинз пытаются сохранять свои нежные отношения в секрете, но от взгляда опытного снайпера никому не укрыться.

Во время оперативки они задевают друг друга руками. Во время долгого полета сидят бок о бок. Обмениваются незначительными подарками в виде еды и сигарет, когда находятся далеко от дома, а запасы подходят к концу. Быстрые поцелуи падают на щеки и шеи, на макушку подполковника Рамлоу и в ключицы лейтенанта Роллинза. Мимолетные прикосновения, застенчивое скольжение пальцев под подолы рубашек и за пояса брюк, когда они думают, что никто не смотрит.

Это абсолютно и категорически не профессионально.

Это отвратительно.

Солдат особо не задумывается над тем, что такое любовь. Такие эфемерные понятия ему неподвластны. Но если бы кто-то у него спросил, он бы ответил, что это когда два сердца бьются как одно на поле боя. Это постоянное стремление к совершенствованию. Подчинение. Порядок. Идеальный баланс без единого недостатка.

Это не агент Роллинз, суетящийся из-за незначительной колотой раны в бедре подполковника Рамлоу. Это не агент Роллинз, вытягивающий подполковника Рамлоу на крышу перевалочного дома, чтобы посмотреть на звезды. Это не агент Роллинз, пробуждающий худшее в его командире, заставляющий его размягчиться. Делающий его слабым.

И уж точно любовь это не когда подполковник Рамлоу и агент Роллинз однажды уходят в душ вместе.

У Зимнего Солдата входит в привычку все время приглядывать за своим командиром. В конце концов, это его основная, самоопределенная задача — _любой_ ценой беречь его от _любого_ вреда.

Поэтому он подсматривает, когда его поставили дежурить снаружи очередного перевалочного дома. Он крадется к окну крошечной грязной ванной.

Подполковник Рамлоу принимает душ, пока агент Роллинз чистит зубы, глядя в зеркало над раковиной. Неожиданно подполковник Рамлоу отодвигает занавеску, вытягивает руку и обхватывает агента Роллинза за пояс. Тот вздрагивает от удивления, как всегда неуклюжий и невнимательный, и роняет зубную щетку в раковину, а подполковник Рамлоу тянет на себя висящее у него на бедрах полотенце.

Полностью обнажив агента Роллинза, к полному отвращению Солдата выставив на обозрение бледную кожу, испещренную шрамами, подполковник Рамлоу затаскивает его под душ. Агент Роллинз смеется, издавая гадкий гортанный звук, а командир толкает его к кафельной стене, втискивая бедро ему между ног.

Они целуются под струями воды, скользя руками по телам друг друга. Это выглядит игриво поначалу, подполковник Рамлоу пытается прижать запястья агента Роллинза над головой, но у него не получается от того, что агент Роллинз кусает его за ухо, а потом спускается укусами ниже вдоль линии подбородка и на шею.

После этого они замедляются, касаясь друг друга с большей осознанностью. Агент Роллинз запускает руку в мокрые волосы подполковника Рамлоу, когда тот наклоняется укусить и лизнуть его грудь. Агент Роллинз трется бедрами о ногу командира, ахая слишком трепетно для человека его размеров.

Солдат возмущенно наблюдает, как агент Роллинз кончает.

Отдышавшись, агент Роллинз тянется к члену подполковника Рамлоу, твердому и пламенеющему у его бедра, и обхватывает ствол пальцами. Он двигает рукой в медленном темпе, каждый раз осторожно нажимая большим пальцем на головку члена подполковника Рамлоу.

Подполковник Рамлоу вжимается лбом в изгиб плеча агента Роллинза, закрыв глаза. С его губ срывается тихий стон и литания: «Черт, Джеки, так хорошо», завершенная едва слышным: «Люблю тебя», прошептанным в губы агента Роллинза, пока командир приходит в себя после оргазма.

Он ошибся, понимает Солдат. Было неправильно ждать, что все встанет на свои места, оставив происходящее без вмешательства.

Зимний Солдат не был создан получать удовольствие. Но если через удовольствие можно вернуть его командира, он его обеспечит.

На следующую ночь он бросает дежурство, тихо возвращаясь в дом. Подполковник Рамлоу и агент Роллинз спят на единственном голом матрасе, брошенном на грязный бетонный пол. Агент Роллинз застегнутый в спальный мешок, спит на краешке матраса, свернувшись калачиком. А вот подполковник Рамлоу раскинулся на спине, заняв большую часть места. Он едва прикрыт потрепанным одеялом, предлагая взору Солдата акры безупречной кожи и твердых мышц.

Зимний Солдат докажет, что достоин любви своего командира.

Агент Роллинз всегда спит крепко, поэтому Солдат особо не обращает на него внимания, заползая на спящего подполковника Рамлоу. Он очень бережно стягивает одеяло, останавливаясь лишь когда левое веко командира дергается и он что-то неразборчиво бормочет.

Убрав одеяло, Зимний Солдат встает на четвереньки над телом командира. Яркая луна заливает подполковника Рамлоу своим сиянием, и Солдат ведет ладонью по острой скуле и вниз по щетинистой щеке, просто чтобы понять, как это ощущается.

Волнение от происходящего просто восхитительно.

Он ведет пальцами по загорелой руке, чувствуя твердые мышца под гладкой кожей, прослеживает голубоватую вену вдоль запястья. Командир ворчит во сне, что-то вроде: «Прекрати, Джеки, дай поспать», и Солдат понимает, что ему не стоит отвлекаться, если он хочет достигнуть своей цели. Это его единственный шанс показать подполковнику Рамлоу, что ему не нужен агент Роллинз. Что Солдат тоже может доставить ему удовольствие, если в этом есть необходимость.

Солдат запускает руку в белье подполковника Рамлоу, шаря вслепую.

В тот же миг подполковник Рамлоу распахивает глаза и резко садится, сталкиваясь взглядом с Солдатом. Тот впервые видит его в ужасе.

— Какого хрена, Зимний? — спрашивает подполковник Рамлоу, и Солдат не успевает объяснить.

Солдат протягивает металлическую руку к шее подполковника Рамлоу, толкая на спину, вжимая в матрас и не давая закричать. Его живая рука все так же находится в трусах подполковника Рамлоу. Солдат давно этого не делал, его не заставляли никого трогать с тех пор, как его куратором стал подполковник Рамлоу, однако отсутствие практики не оправдывает прискорбной мягкости под его пальцами.

Командир брыкается, но он бессилен против Зимнего Солдата. Солдат сожалеет, что вынужден удерживать его, но знает, что порой приходится перетерпеть неудобство, чтобы узнать что-то. Порой приходится пострадать, чтобы узнать настоящую природу вещей.

Сосредоточенный на члене подполковника Рамлоу, в попытке уговорить его налиться и отвердеть, Солдат не замечает отсутствие рук командира, которые до этого отпихивали его, били и царапали ему лицо и грудь.

Воспользовавшись тем, что внимание Солдата сосредоточилось на чем-то другом, командир вытягивает руку и бьет агента Роллинза по плечу. Агент Роллинз просыпается и тут же все портит, как всегда.

Все кончается через мгновение. Агент Роллинз вытаскивает из-под подушки нож и кидается на Зимнего Солдата, всем своим весом сбрасывая его с подполковника Рамлоу. На его стороне элемент неожиданности, Солдат не ожидал от него такой прыти, и через мгновение они катаются по полу клубком быстро мелькающих конечностей.

Агент Роллинз держится несколько достойных похвалы минут, но он, разумеется, не чета Зимнему Солдату. Тот одолевает его, прижимает к полу и отнимает нож.

В тот момент, когда он уже готовится перерезать агенту Роллинзу горло, что-то колет в его правую руку. Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как комната погружается во тьму, это торчащий из его руки шприц с транквилизатором. Подполковник Рамлоу оттаскивает агента Роллинза на безопасное расстояние.

*

Происшествие списывают как сбой в системе, который нужно исправить стиранием памяти. Солдат профессионально играет роль отруганного ребенка. Он ноет и смотрит себе под ноги, вызывая сочувствие, и вскоре его несомненный проступок прощен, и он снова возвращается в строй.

Солдату не положено чувствовать боль, поэтому он притворяется, что ему не больно, когда взгляд подполковника Рамлоу из ласкового становится настороженным; и если раньше они с агентом Роллинзом были просто близки, то теперь они практически неразлучны.

Он ждет и ждет случая загладить свою неудачу. Он должен это подполковнику Рамлоу, который с каждым днем становится все более отчужденным. Пусть его память сложно назвать надежной, он все же помнит, когда подполковник Рамлоу стал его куратором и всё внезапно перестало болеть. Он должен вернуть долг.

Он любит и поэтому ждет.

Удача улыбается тем, кто умеет ждать.

Миссия — дерьмо с самого начала, от неверных координат их точки высадки до скудных пайков. Они пробираются через леса Германии в поисках бункера, где прячется ученый, обладающий знаниями, в которых Гидра чрезвычайно заинтересована.

Они идут целую вечность, агенты с мутными глазами жалуются на стертые ноги, подполковник Рамлоу с Солдатом двигаются впереди, агент Роллинз в самом конце, где ему самое место. Подполковник должен радоваться тому, что идет с Солдатом, который предложил понести его рюкзак. Правда, он отказался, и выглядит напряженным, вздрагивая, когда Солдат пытается восстановить их связь прикосновениями к плечу и приятной улыбкой.

Они идут и идут, пока Солдат внезапно не замирает на месте, остановив подполковника Рамлоу рукой на груди. Тот вопросительно смотрит на Солдата.

— Минное поле, командир. Старое, — поясняет Солдат, показывая на олений труп, лежащий в воронке. У трупа нет передних ног.

Солдат обучен видеть то, что не видят другие. Изменения в рисунке подлеска. Вымытая дождями почва. Воронки и холмики, похожие на могилы, ждущие заполнения. Смертельная ловушка там, где остальные видят полянку для прогулок.

Враг, замаскировавшийся под любовника, стремящийся разлучить Солдата с его командиром. Недостойный человек, тянущий подполковника Рамлоу на свой уровень. Тьма, пятнающая теплое сияние подполковника Рамлоу.

Солдат покажет подполковнику Рамлоу, каков агент Роллинз изнутри.

В отряде нет сапера, но перед заданием Солдату провели обновление, как раз для такого случая. Он знает, что делать.

Командир собирает отряд и сообщает им о минном поле.  
— Зимний останется здесь и будет работать с этой хренью, которую нам выдали морпехи, чтобы прокладывать путь. Я тоже останусь, на случай, если он облажается. Роллинз, во главу отряда, передатчики держать включенными. Следи, чтобы все дошли. Последний в отряде отмечает дорогу. Увидимся на той стороне, — приказывает командир, и Зимнему Солдату не терпится нарушить приказ.

Агенты меняют строй, Роллинз выступает вперед, настраивая передатчик. Подполковник Рамлоу запускает в воздух дрон, Солдат держит в руках планшет с картой. Он притворяется, что не замечает продолжительного взгляда, которым обмениваются подполковник Рамлоу с агентом Роллинзом.

Скоро ему не придется больше притворяться.

Подполковник Рамлоу ведет дрон над полем, перед медленно идущим отрядом, а Солдат сообщает о потенциальных угрозах. Как ни неприятно ему признавать наличие недостатков у подполковника Рамлоу, навигация никогда не была его сильной стороной, и эту задачу действительно лучше поручить Солдату.

Вероятно, тоже самое можно сказать и о подборе персонала. Никто не помешает Солдату принять решение о том, кто будет входить в состав группы Альфа Страйка.

— Шесть метров прямо и остановитесь, — говорит он в передатчик. Агент Роллинз не отвечает.

— Поворот на тридцать градусов на северо-восток, пройдите три метра. Слева два неразорвавшихся снаряда.

— Снова прямо, два метра, затем вправо.

Мимо головы Солдата проносится птица, когда в воздух взлетают земля и ошметки растений. Он внутренне улыбается. Все снова прекрасно.

— Все назад! Возвращайтесь по отмеченной тропе! — кричит командир в явной панике, но Солдат его не слушает. Он слышит только эхо взрыва, доказывающее, что все снова встает на свои места.

Порядок через боль.

Трое мужчин бегут назад, ориентируясь по веткам, которыми они отмечали маршрут, и подполковник Рамлоу осматривает их одного за другим в поисках шрапнели. Солдат не волнуется из-за них, зная, что они вряд ли займут место агента Роллинза в качестве объекта привязанности его командира.

После этого подполковник Рамлоу бросается по проложенной тропе туда, где должен быть агент Роллинз. Солдат отпускает его. Агента Роллинза не спасти, Солдат направил его прямо на мину.

Зимний Солдат готов снова почувствовать себя целым, вернуть навсегда место рядом со своим командиром.

К чему он не готов, так к появлению командира с агентом Роллинзом на руках. В лице того торчит внушительный кусок шрапнели, челюсть висит под странным углом, а по шее беспрерывно течет кровь, впитываясь в тактический костюм. Его левая нога неправильно изогнута и у него не хватает четырех пальцев.

Он все еще дышит.

— Какого хера вы все пялитесь, вызывайте эвакуацию сейчас же!!! — кричит подполковник Рамлоу, опуская агента Роллинза на землю и хватаясь за аптечку.

Солдат притворяется, что не видит, как отчаянно подполковник Рамлоу пытается остановить кровь, текущую по лицу агента Роллинза. Как бережно прижимает он агента Роллинза к своей груди, отводя окровавленные волосы с промокшего лба. Как нежно шепчет: «Ничего, Джеки, все хорошо, я с тобой».

Солдат мечтает, чтобы он мог притворяться вечно.

*

Наказание за проваленное задание и поставленный под угрозу отряд несравнимо с тем фактом, что его переводят в другой отряд Страйка, и он не видит подполковника Рамлоу очень долгое время.

Агент Роллинз выживает после взрыва. У него остаются шрамы и впечатляющая история для потомков.

Солдат в бешенстве.

*

Он находит их годы спустя, после того, как хелликариеры падают с неба, а его теряют, находят и снова теряют. Голос в его голове велит ему возвращаться, но он не может. Он должен доделать работу.

Дом скорее похож на крохотную дачу, уединенно стоящий посреди леса, на поляне возле озера, с горным хребтом на противоположном берегу. Солдат бросает мотоцикл на полпути на грунтовой дороге и последние несколько километров идет пешком. Для кого другого тишина бы показалась жуткой, но у него она вызывает прилив адреналина, наполняя голову воспоминаниями о множестве миссий, проходивших в глухих лесах.

Он добирается до поляны как раз перед закатом. В доме горит свет, разгоняя тьму снаружи, из трубы неторопливо вьется струйка дыма. Они там.

Он находит удобную позицию на крепкой сосне, на которую взбирается с легкостью, усаживаясь посреди ветвей. Вытаскивает из рюкзака бинокль, купленный в магазине охотничьего снаряжения вместе с камуфляжной курткой и ножом. Качество даже рядом не стоит с его старым снаряжением, но этого должно быть достаточно. Он устраивается удобнее, прислонившись к стволу, и принимается за наблюдение.

Его точка расположена на прямой линии с окном гостиной, и он тут же находит подполковника Рамлоу, дремлющего на диване, с ногами, закинутыми на подлокотник. Левая сторона его тела полностью испорчена.

Толстые, похожие на веревки шрамы ползут по лицу подполковника Рамлоу, спускаясь от виска к щеке и вдоль подбородка. Покрытая тонкой рубцовой тканью кожа туго натянута и блестит как воск. Левая бровь сгорела, а ухо практически расплавилось, на его месте осталась только дырка с острым гребнем хряща. Солдат недоумевает, почему командир сохранил старую прическу, так откровенно выставляя на показ свои повреждения.

Подполковник Рамлоу выглядит омерзительно. Он изуродован и деформирован. Солдат не уверен, что все еще любит его, но все равно сделает то, что должно.

Предательский голос в глубине сознания подсказывает, что командир этого заслужил за то, что игнорировал его предупреждения. За то, что отверг его. Он говорил командиру, что агент Роллинз не сумеет его защитить, и, как всегда, оказался прав.

Помяни черта. Солдат наконец-то видит агента Роллинза. Тот входит в гостиную с подносом, на котором стоят две чашки и чайник. Он опускает поднос на столик. Звук его неровных шагов, с заметной хромотой на правую ногу, будит подполковника Рамлоу. Командир садится, протирая глаза. Его волосы торчат во все стороны, и агент Роллинз протягивает руку, чтобы поправить их.

Агент Роллинз садится и кладет на колени подушку. Подполковник Рамлоу с довольным видом ложится на нее головой. Он поворачивается на бок и утыкается лицом в ткань свитера агента Роллинза, который смотрит на него с нежной улыбкой.

В камине задорно ревет огонь. Подполковник Рамлоу довольно сопит, пока агент Роллинз водит изуродованными пальцами по его волосам, вдоль месива шрамов.

От гнезда Солдата до дома пятнадцать метров по открытой местности. Дом оснащен датчиками движения на каждой двери и окне. На крыльце бездельничает пара пестрых мастифов.

Это будет легкая работа.


End file.
